Crude oil is typically pumped from underground well or reservoirs utilizing mechanical devices such as but not limited to pumping units. The pumping units power a string of reciprocating sucker rods that extend beneath the ground and are operably coupled to a subsurface pump. The sucker rod string has an integral part thereof a polished rod section, which moves through a dynamic sealing assembly commonly referred to as a stuffing box. The stuffing box is typically located at the well head.
The stuffing box creates a seal with the reciprocating polished rod to prevent the well bore fluids from being vented to atmosphere. Typically, the stuffing box is lubricated to ease the movement of the polished rod through the stuffing box. The lubrication further functions to prevent wear on the seals used to provide the sliding packoff with the polished rod. The lubrication is often referred to as packing and is available in different shapes such as dome or cone shaped.
Routine maintenance requires the lubrication packing be routinely changed within the stuffing box so as to prevent damage to the polished rod. The polished rod is usually in a substantially vertical position with the stuffing box surroundably mounted thereto. An oilfield worker will have to at least partially disassemble the stuffing box to remove the old packing and replace with new packing material. During the performance of this task, the oilfield worker usually removes at least a portion of the stuffing box commonly referred to as a gland cap. The gland cap is surroundably mounted to the polished rod and is moved in an upward direction along the polished rod to allow the user to access the packing material disposed within the stuffing box. One problem that exists during this maintenance procedure is that the worker has no method to retain the gland cap in a suspended position above the stuffing box on the polished rod. The oilfield worker usually must request the assistance of helper to hold the gland cap up and away from the stuffing box so that the oilfield working can access the packing material without interference from the gland cap. This process requires additional labor, which can be costly in a production environment.
Another issue involved in the changing of the packing material of the stuffing box is that the oilfield worker typically does not have a method of holding the required tools to perform the maintenance and perform the task at the same time. Oilfield workers typically utilize an adjustable wrench and a screwdriver or similar tool to remove the gland cap and the packing material. The oilfield will often struggle to perform the maintenance on the stuffing box without dropping their tools.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can releasably secure a gland cap surroundably mounted to a polished rod in a position that is above the stuffing box to allow an oilfield worker to access the stuffing box to change the packing material without being inhibited by a gland cap sliding down the polished rod. Additionally, the device should further include a method of holding and organizing the required tools to perform the maintenance of the stuffing box as well as new packing material.